Spooks and Assassins
by Maverick500
Summary: When Booth's youngest brother discovers a terrorist plot Booth, Jared and the Squints must help him prevent it. Please R&R? Ch. 5 Now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Bones. They belong to their respective creators. However the character of Scot Booth is mine.

**Chapter 1:**

**Xam Neua, Laos**

Scot drew deeply on the cigarette as he watched Kahn Chiang climb out of his black Mercedes SUV. It never ceased to amaze him. Laos was a shithole yet the drug cartels were raking in the money hand over fist. He had been sent to Laos 18 months ago to track down an old friend of his from the Army. He had also served with Scot's boss in the waning days of Vietnam. His name was Tyler Salvatore and he was a veteran SOG operator and CIA Operative. Tyler had been sent to Laos to try and find out why a flood of very high grade Heroin was suddenly started to flood into the US. He flicked the still smoldering cigarette butt away as he pulled out FLIR Scout PS-Series Thermal Handheld Monocular and began snapping pictures of Chiang's bodyguards. After he had enough pictures he pulled out his encrypted Smart Phone and quickly called his boss Bob Lohman. Lohman was a former Army Ranger turned OSS Operative in the Pacific. After the war he had stayed in the Army and gone into Special Forces in 1957. In 1969 he led cross border operations into Laos and Cambodia. In 72 he left the Army and joined the CIA. He rose to the rank of DCS before he finally left the Agency in 05 after several of his agents were brutally tortured and killed. He used his expertise in interrogation and discovered that a mole had given his agents' up. He tracked down the mole; he found him in an Opium den in Ankara, Turkey and blew his head off. Then he formed his private Intel Company, Diamond River Group or DRG for short. And in 09 he recruited Master Sergeant Scot Booth. As soon as the line was picked Scot said, "Boss I just sent you a bunch of pics you might want to look through. I think we may have a very big problem."

Bob asked as he scrolled through the pics, "What sort…Holy shit is that who I think it is?"

Scot responded as ducked into a low ditch, "Yep fraid so; Han Hsu; leader of the Black Dragons and Eugene Vogel head of Blackthorne Defense Industries."

Bob asked, "Why are they meeting with the lead of the biggest Laotian drug syndicate?"

Scot replied, "Beats the hell outta me. I just wish I knew where the hell Ty was?"

Bob grinned at the speaker phone. He loved the former Delta Force Smiper like a son. Hell he loved all three of the Booth boys. That wasn't hard to believe considering he was their mother's uncle. After his older brother Hank had called him and told him that their drunken piece of crap father had been abusing all three of the boys but Scot and Seeley especially he had jumped in his car and beat the man within an inch of his life. Then he made sure that the boys were safe with their grandfather. Bob said, "Stay on those three jokers. I'll send a couple of other people to search for Ty."

Scot replied, "Copy that. I have one request."

Bob asked, "What?"

Scot replied, "Send me Danny Beck as backup. Also get in touch with Seeley over at the FBI and Jared at DIA and tell em to be on the lookout. Also forward those pics to my brothers along with all of the Intel we have on those dirt bags."

Bob said, "It'll be done."

And with that he terminated the connection. Then he called Booth. Booth and Brennan were just pulling up to the Jeffersonian when his cell began to ring. He grabbed it and said, "Booth."

Bob asked, "Hey Seeley how are you?"

Booth grinned. He hadn't spoken to his Uncle Bob in 6 months. He said, "I'm fine. What's up?"

Bob affected a hurt tone, "Does their have to be something wrong for me to call my oldest nephew?"

Booth laughed out loud as he said, "I know you Uncle Bob."

Then he sobered up as he asked in a serious voice, "Really what's going on?"

Bob gave him a brief overview of Scot's mission in Laos as well as his discovery. Then he asked, "Can you meet?"

Booth replied, "I'll swing by and pick up Jared. Then we'll come to your office."

Bob said, "See you then."

And with that he terminated the connection. Brennan asked, "What did Bob want?"

Booth replied, "He was just calling to say hi."

Brennan gave him a death glare; so he broke down and told her about Scot. She said when he was finished, "I'm coming with you."

Booth tried to protest but she simply stated, "I'm going."

He just nodded as they climbed into his black government issue Toyoa Sequoia and sped away.

An hour and a half later Booth Brennan and Jared were sitting in Bob's office. They were waiting on him to complete a trans-atlamtic call. He had just hung up when the phone rang again; he reached over and jabbed the spealer phone button and said, "Hello Scot you're on with me, Seeley, Jared and Temperance."

Scot grinned as he said, "Hey Seeley congrats. Sorry I couldn't make it to the weddng. Welcome to the family Dr. Brennan."

Brennan said, "You can call me Tempe you know."

He said, "Thanks."

Booth; ever the federal agent asked, "What do we know?"

Scot's lips twisted into a smirk as he began to speak, "18 months ago Uncle Bob sent to Laos to try and find an old Army buddy of mine that disapeared in the jungles of Laos. I finally tracked him to Xam Neua. And that's where I lost him. Then 3 weeks ago I discovered Blackthorne Defense Industries had sent 2 teams over hee to act as Kahn Chiang's bodyguards. Then this morning I see Chiang meeting with Han Hsu; leader of the Black Dragons. The biggest drug syndicate and terroris group out of Vietnam and Eugene Vogel head Blackthorne."

Jared asked, "What do you think they're up to?"

Scot was about to reply, when suddenly a black and red EC 135 touched down on the front lawn and a tall well built man stepped out of the helicopter. He was flanked by four heavily muscled heavily armed men in black fatuguess and body armor. Scot sucked in a huge breath as he hissed, "You'll never guess who just touched down in front of Chiang's."

Bob asked, "Who?"

Scot replied tersely, "Najib Shakuri."

The room was engulfed in a very tense silence for several minutes. Finally Jared asked, "VEVAK's assistant director and the director fot Hezbollah's training? Are you sure?"

Scot replied as pulled out his monocular and began to snap pictures, "Yep. I'm sending you guys pics of him and his bodyguards. I need you to get me an ID on those guards most ricky tick."

Booth said, "We will. I want you on a plane home right away."

Scot growled in a low menacing voice, "Are you outta your fuckin mind? I need to stay here and gather Intel and learn what they have in the works. If I know Shakuri it can't be good."

Booth asked, "How do you know him?"

Scot bit out through clenched teeth, "That's classified."

Booth went to protest but he was cut off as Scot said in a tight voice, "I'll call in a SITREP in two hours. Spectre out."

And with that he terminated the connection, put his phone away and went back to studying the hostiles and snapping pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

Booth exclaimed, "I need to get to Laos."

Bob asked, "Why?"

Booth just fixed him with a hard glare as he said, "You know why."

Brennan asked, "You're not thinking what I think you are thinking are you?"

Booth grinned at her as he said, "Yep. I'm going to Laos to help Scot."

Jared stated, "Me too."

Booth shook his head as he snarled, "I don't think so."

Jared was about to protest when Bob held up his hand and silenced them both. Once they were quiet he said, "Scot has requested Danny Beck be sent to help him. There is no need for either of you to go."

Scot was still surveilling the house when a black Land Rover pulled up and out climbed two other middle eastern men. Scot whipped out his phone and immediately dialed his uncle. Bob, Booth and Jared were still arguing when his phone rang. He jabbed the speakerphone button as he said, "Yea."

Scot said, "Uncle Bob two more players just arrived at the party."

Bob sucked in a huge breath as he asked, "Who are they?"

Scot replied, "Tariq Al-Harazi and Naveed Arraz."

Bob closed his eyes as Booth asked, "Are you certain."

Scot replied in an edged voice, "Yea Seeley. I'm 100% certain."

Brennan asked, "Who are these men?"

Bob replied, "Naveed Arraz is a a very high ranking memer of AQAP. And Tariq Al-Harazi is a COL. In the Iranian QUDS Forces."

Scot asked, "Did you ID those bodyguards of Shakuri's?"

Bob replied, "Yea we did. Two of them are former Spetsnaz. They're names are Yuri Petrovich and Ivan Gredenko. The other two are were with the French Foreign Legion's 2nd Parachute Regiment. They are Marcel Dubois and Nguyen Van Tranh."

Scot was about to say something; when suddenly automatic weapons fire could be heard from the house. Scot yelled as he leapt to his feet, "We have a situation."

Bob asked, "What's going on?"

Scot replied, "Hell if I know. All of a sudden automatic gunfire is coming from the house."

Booth yelled into the phone, "Scot get the hell outta there."

Bob silenced him with a look as he said in a no-nonsense voice, "Get to the window as quietly as you can and see what's going on."

Scot replied, "Copy that."

And with that he leapt out of the ditch and stealthily crept up to the window. Once there he pulled out his encrypted IPHONE and began recording what was going on inside the house. When they stopped shooting the middle eastern men the bodyguards and the men from Blackthorne walked from the house climbed into the EC-135 and flew away. Once they were gone Scot drew his pistol and warily walked into the house. He had seen a lot death and destruction while in Special Forces then in Delta and even more since joining DRG 5 years ago but nothing prepared him for the sight that greeted him now. Not only were the bodies riddled with bullets they were horribly mutilated. He cleared every room; when suddenly he heard a low moan. He quickly located the source. It was Han Hsu. He crouched down and checked the man's pulse. It was very weak but he was alive; fir the moment that is. He asked in Laotion, "_**What happened here**_?"

Han Hsu glared daggers at him as he spat, "_**That traitorous scum Eugene Vogel promised he could help us strike a blow to your country. But the next thing me and Kahn knew he brings in the middle easterners and they tell us they want to strike a blow for Islam. They want to bring the Crusaders and the Zionist pigs to their knees**_."

Scot asked, "_**Did they say how they plan to do this**_?"

He gasped, "_**Shakuri said they have people in your government and in your law enforcement and Intelligence services**_. _**They also have... they also have…"**_

He tried to continue speaking but he died. Scot whipped out his phone and sent the video he had shot of the massacre to DRG. Then he called Bob and told him everything Hsu had told him. When he was finished Bob asked, "Where do you think Shakuri and company went."

Scot replied as he left the house, "I'd bet my paycheck that they're heading to America."

Booth, Jared and Bob agreed. Bob asked, "What do you want to do next?"

Scot replied, "I wanna get the hell back home and begin tracking these assholes. I also wanna find the dirt bags Hsu was talking about."

Bob said, "I'll send a plane for you."

Scot thanked him as he jumped into the abandoned Land Rover and raced to the airfield.

16 hours later Scot stepped off the Cessna Citation X. He smiled slightly as he saw Booth and his new sister-in-law waiting for him. Booth said as they embraced, "Welcome home Green Beret."

Scot replied, "Thanks Ranger."

Brennan also embraced him as she said, "I'm glad you're alright."

Scot thanked her as they climbed into Booth's SUV and drove to DRG. As they were driving Scot asked, "What have you found out?"

Booth replied, "Nothing. The Iranian's hid their sleepers well."

Scot cursed in Russian Arabic, and Farsi. He asked, "What's the plan Seeley?"

Booth replied, "Well we're going back to DRG to let you get cleaned up and change. Then you, me, Bones and Jared are going to the Jeffersonian."

At Scot's questioning look Booth said, "They can help."

Scot just rolled his eyes. They continued the rest of the car ride in comfortable silence. When they got to the DRG offices Scot headed for the locker room and took a quick shower washing 18 months of grime and filth off. 15 minutes later he shaved the thick beard off. Then he walked over to his locker and began to get dressed. He stood 5'9" tall and weighed 175#. He had a lithe muscular build, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, wavy jet black hair that he kept in a military crew cut and cold gray-green eyes that seemed to miss nothing. He wore dark blue jeans, Blackhawk Warrior Wear Black OPS boots and a black t-shirt. He had a pair of stainless steel dog tags around his neck, a MTM Black Titanium Patriot Commando watch on his left wrist, a Desert Sand Cerakoted Stainless Steel .45 Colt M1070CQBP-M45A1 Close Quarter Battle Pistol in a black Blackhawk Level 3 SERPA Light Bearing Duty Holster on his right hip, he had his highly encrypted IPHONE on his left hip, his Microtech Halo 5 S/E OTF Automatic Knife in his right hip pocket and outlaw tattoos covering his arms and back He slid into his black leather jacket as he stepped back out into the hallway. He donned his mirrored Oakleys as he said, "Let's get going."

Booth grinned as they all went to the Jeffersonian.

**If this were an episiode of Bones who would play Scot**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

When they got to the Jeffersonian Booth and Brennan led the way up the platform. Dr. Jack Hodgins and his wife Angela greeted them. Then Booth said as he motioned toward Scot, "You two remember my brother Scot don't you?"

Angela relied brightly, "Of Course. How are you doing Scot?"

Scot replied in his deep raspy voice, "I've been good ma'am."

Hodgins asked, "So. What's going on?"

Booth gave a very brief, very sanitized overview of the situation. Hodgins; ever the conspiracy theorist said, "There's got to be more."

At Booth's questioning look he clarified, "I don't believe that a highly trained former Special Forces sniper was sent here just to pull surveillance on a bunch of Iranians."

Scot growled in a low menacing voice, "Then what do you think's going on here Chief?"

Hodgins was about to reply when Dr. Lance Sweets walked in and said, "I brought your car here for you."

Scot replied, "Thanks doc."

Sweets nodded as Scot said, "I'm going to go for a drive and try to come up with a few ideas."

And before anybody could protest he left the building. He lit a cigarette as he hoped into his Raven Black 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429

He fired it up and was about to drive away; when Jared jumped into the passenger seat. Scot fixed him with a hard look as Jared said, "Give me a ride to the Pentagon."

Scot took a drag off his cigarette as he continued to stare at Jared. Jared said, "Look the truth is I'm not good at the running and gunning stuff. I'm much better as the Intel analyst or as you and Seeley have so affectionately nicknamed me Secret Squirrel."

That brought a huge grin to Scot's face as he put the Mustang into first gear and said, "Well then let's get you to the puzzle factory."

As they drove Jared said, "I never got to thank you for saving my ass a couple years ago."

Scot exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke as he replied, "Don't mention it."

Jared glanced sidelong at his younger brother. He knew that growing up both Scot and Seeley were beaten far worse than he was. They shielded him best they could from their father's drunken wrath. Then 3 years ago Scot risked everything in order to save Jared's military career and keep him out of prison. When they pulled up the Pentagon Scot called as Jared hopped out, "Keep your head down and ears open Secret Squirrel.

Jared turned and grinned as he said, "Keep your powder dry and your hammer cocked Green Beret."

Scot gave a hearty laugh as he drove back to the Jeffersonian. As he was driving back Dr. Camille Saroyan walked out of her office and saw that her staff plus Booth were assembled on the platform. She scanned her ID card and walked upon the platform. Once there she asked, "What's going on?"

Booth gave her the same brief sanitized explanation he gave to the others. When he was done Hodgins repeated his statement from earlier. Both turned annoyed eyes on Hodgins as Cam said, "I'm sure there is more to it but Seeley and Scot are sticklers for need-to-know."

Dr. Clark Edison spoke up for the first time, "Sometimes there's things that the government knows that we don't have a need to know."

Hodgins fixed him with a death glare as he sneered," Are you serious Clark. The government should not be keeping it's citizens in the dark."

Booth stared at him in openmouthed shock. He was about to say something, when Sweets said, "Sometimes there are things he public is better off not knowing."

Hodgins was rendered speechless as the alarms started to sound and multiple security guards swarmed the platform. Booth asked, "What the…oh never mind. It's alright guys. It's my brother Scot Booth."

The security guards just nodded as they went back to their posts. Scot said, "I just dropped off our Secret Squirrel at the puzzle palace."

Booth just grinned while everyone else with the exception of Brennan had confused looks on their face. Scot was about to explain what he meant; when his phone began to beep. He grabbed it from his belt and said, "Go for Booth."

Bob said, "Scot I've had our analysts and Intel experts coordinating with DIA, CIA and NSA. An analyst I know over at NSA just read an intercept that said Nouri Al-Musab just entered the country via Nogales. NSA thinks he's headed to New York."

Scot replied, "I'll get Seeley and a TAC team and we'll get him."

Bob said, "Alright. Remember don't kill him. We need to know why he's here."

Scot said before he terminated the call, "Copy that."

He said after he put his phone up, "We need to get New York."

Booth asked, "Why?"

Scot replied, "Nouri Al-Musab has entered the country via Nogales and NSA thinks he's on his way to New York."

Booth sucked in a huge breath as Cam asked, "Who is he?"

Scot replied, "H's a major player in The Haqqnai Network."

Brennan said, "They're a Sunni group. The people that came in yesterday were Shiite. They hate each other."

Scot was floored. He didn't know that she knew all of that stuff. He had worked in that part of the world for the last 20 years and even he ha trouble keeping them straight. He said, "We need to assemble a TAC Team and beat feet to NYC."

Booth said, "We'll get a SWAT team in New York. Do we even know where's he's going to be?"

At that moment Scot's phone beeped once and he grabbed it and looked at the screen as he said, "According to Bob Musab's going to be staying at the Four Seasons. Get this it says he's listed as a special envoy to the UN."

Booth was rendered speechless as Cam asked, "Why would a member of the Haqqani Network be named as an envoy to the UN?"

Scot replied, Cause Doc; it gives em diplomatic immunity."

Cam continued where he left off, "Which means we can't touch them."

Scot shot her a dark grin as he said in a low menacing voice, "Who says we can't?"

Hodgins exploded, "You're really going to violate the sovereignty of the UN or Pakistan; who might I also point out is one of our major allies in the war on terror."

Both Scot and Booth were stunned at the utter naiveté the entomologist was showing. Booth said in a tight voice, "Pakistan; more specifically the ISI created the Taliban and funded FATAH and the Haqqani Network. They also gave AQ fighters a safe haven especially in the tribal areas like Waziristan."

Scot said "They also have their own terrorist group it's called lashkar-e-taiba and 4 years ago I rescued 6 aid workers they were holding hostage in the Hindu Kush Mountains. They had ten but before we could save them they beheaded 4 of them live on the net. So now do you want to stand there and tell me that the Pakis are one of our biggest allies?"

The room was engulfed in a tense silence for several minutes. Then Scot pulled out his phone and quickly called Bob. As soon as the other man answered Scot asked, "You think Musab could be Lashkar instead of Haqqani?"

Bob replied, "I don't thinkl so. Our Intel is solid. Why do you ask?"

Scot told him about Brennan's points. When he was finished Bob conceded, "That bit was bothering me as well. I'll check with NSA and get back to you."

Scot thanked him and terminated the connection. Then he said, "Commandeer us a chopper most ricky tick. We need to be in New York before Musab gets there."

Booth nodded and said as he pulled out his cell. Scot walked out into the hall and lit a cigarette. Can found him five minutes later and scolded him in a playful voice, "You know you're not supposed to smoke in here."

His lips twisted in a smirk as he drawled, "What they gonna do arrest me?"

She grinned at him. She had forgotten about his sarcastic sense of humor, dry wit and acerbic tongue. She had also forgotten how incredibly sexy he was. Sure she loved Arastoo but ever since she had met his parents things between them had been profoundly different. She had come to the conclusion it was time for them to break up. He spoke breaking her out of her musings, "When I get back from New York you wanna grab a drink?"

She grinned as she replied, "Sure."

Any further conversation was halted as Booth dashed up to them and said, "A copper's going to take us to New York. It'll be on the roof in 15 minutes."

Scot gave a brisk nod as he said, "Copy that."

And with that he ran to gear up. Cam was amazed. One minute he was laughing and flirting with her; then the next moment he's all business. Unbeknownst to her Angela saw the whole thing. She just grinned to herself as she rejoined the others.

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Should Cam and Scot start a relationship**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

90 minutes later Scot asked as he peered through his Leupold Mark 8 3.5-25x56mm M5B2 Front Focal, "Your guys clear on the plan Seeley?"

Booth replied, "Yea we let them enter the warehouse and then try to take them into custody."

Scot sighed as he said, "I think it would be easier to take em out and leave one survivor."

Booth said, "I know you would rather do it that way but this an FBI op. We do it the right way."

Scot heaved a heavy sigh as he said, "Alright Seeley I hear you."

Just as the words left his mouth he heard a very powerful finely tuned sports car engine rapidly approaching along with a heavier diesel engine. He whispered as he hunkered down behind his 7,62x51 NATO Heckler-Koch MSG-90, "Showtime."

Booth just grinned a little. He could hear multiple voices outside. He whispered into his lip mike, "Get ready."

The door slowly opened and 10 men entered the warehouse. Thankfully Booth and his 11 man TAC team were hidden in the shadows. As soon as the door was slid closed Booth triggered the arrest,, "Everybody freeze; this the FBI. You're all under arrest."

A big burly Caucasian with a shaved head and cruel green eyes bellowed as he raised his 5.56mm NATO SOPMOD M4A1, "I don't think so."

Scot saw that it was fully tricked out with the An/PEQ-2 rifle laser. He also noted that the rifle had a drum magazine. He centered the crosshairs on the man's head and gently squeezed the trigger. The hostile's head exploded and he was transitioning to another hostile brandishing 9MM MP5 when Booth belowed, "Cease fire."

Scot stopped squeezing the trigger as he said into his lip mike, "Copy; Spectre on overwatch only."

Booth yelled, "Drop your weapons and get down on the ground."

A heavily muscled back man with dreadlocks and goatee rumbled as he brandished a 7.62x51 NATO M60E4,"And if we don't; what will you do then Cop?'

Booth leveled cool eyes at the man as he growled in an icy tone, "Then I'll have my snipers terminate you."

The black man was considering making a stand when a short wiry Israeli with a military crew cut and short thick bushy beard threw down his 5.56x45 NATO Galil ACE Model 22 and said, "We give up."

The others followed suit. All of them except for the black man and a man in a black silk Armani suit Gucci loafers and brandishing 4.6x30mm HK HK MP7A1PDW. Scot stated into his lip mike, "Got a good mill hold on the guy with the MP-7. Want me to take him out?""

Booth said in a loud clear voice, "Drop you weapons now or I promise you will be killed."

The man raised his weapon and started to shout something at Booth when Scot put a round into the ground right in fron of him. Booth glared at the man in the suit and growled, "Drop your gun; you are under arrest."

The man raised his PDW as he yelled, Allahu Ackbar."

Before he could squeeze the trigger Scot put a round through the guy's shoulder causing him to spin around and fall hard to the ground. Booth quickly kicked the PDW from his grasp. Then Booth jerked him to his feet and roughly cuffed him as he said in a hard voice, "Nouri Al-Musab you are under arrest for committing multiple terrorist attacks on US soil and US interests on Iraq, Yemen, Afghanistan and Qatar."

Nouri Al-Musab sneered, "You Americans you always think you are the paragons of good but in truth you are nothing but puppets for the Zionist pigs."

As he was ranting Scot climbed down from his sniper hide and joined them. He arrived just as Musab finished his rant. Scot stared at hard the man and was about to say something, when his phone beeped. He grabed it and barked, "Go for Both."

Bob said, "Scot we did a little more digging and Dr. Brennan was right. There was no way a Sunni would ever work with a Shiite."

Scot asked, "What are you saying?"

Bob replied, "Nouri Al-Musab was born in the Occupied Territories."

Scot was stunned. He asked, "Why are we just finding out about this now and why didn't we know this shit beforehand?"

Bob replied, "We didn't know it before because he fled to Syria and joined the Syrian Intelligene as one of their top assassins. He was a very accomplished assassin in Iraq. We called him the Emir. Syrian Intel dummied up a fake dossier and had a double agent fed it to CIA and they bought it hook, line and sinker. The Intel I'm giving you now is from MOSSAD."

Scot asked, "Is he still with MID(Military Intelligence Directorate)?"

Bob replied, "No. According to MOSSAD he left MID a year and a half ago he's working with HAMAS."

Scot beckoned Booth over as he said as he said "Thanks"

And with he terminated the call. He gave Booth a complete Intel dump on what Bob had told him. When he was finished Booth asked, "What do you want to do?"

Scot thought for a minute then he said, "Have the TAC teams take the prisoners to HQ."

Booth asked, "And what are we going to be doing?"

Scot's lips twisted in a feral grin as he replied, "Sana'a."

**What does Scot mean?**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5:**

Booth shook his head. He knew exactly what Scot meant. Sana'a was where Scot had water boarded a terrorist over 100 times. Booth chuckled as Scot put a black hood over Musab's head and drug him to a waiting chopper. He threw him aboard then him and Booth hopped aboard and the chopper rose into the air, banked sharply to the right and took off. 45minutes later they were in a DRG black site. Musab was flex cuffed to the chair he was completely naked; except for the black head bag. Scot said quietly, "Seeley you are going to ask the questions. I'll just look like I want to rip his head off."

Booth grinned slightly as he said, "You do want to rip his head off."

Scot gave him a thin smile as they walked back over. Scot ripped the hood from Musab's head as Booth asked, "What is your plan?"

Musab spat in Booth's face as he glared daggers at Booth. Without warning Scot upended the chair and threw a towel over his face; then as he poured a bottle of water onto Musab's towel covered face he bellowed, "What is your target."

Musab gagged and struggled to breath as Scot emptied the entire bottle of water. When he was done he removed the soaking wet towrl and repeated his question. Musab said as he tried to expel all of the water out of his lungs, "You cannot do this. It is against your laws."

Scot was about to water board him again but instead grabbed a roll of black trash bags, and tore one off. He smoothed out all the wrinkles; then without warning he threw it over Musab's head and secured it in place with black duct tape. Musab began to panic as he began to suffocate. Booth asked, "Where did you learn this?"

From an interrogator in Egypt."

They watched as Musab sucked the bag in every time he tried to take a breath. He was starting to turn blue as Scot bellowed, "Are you ready to talk?"

Musab nodded frantically. Scot tore the bag open as he demanded, " Now talk."

Musab stared at the American operative and for the first tme in his life felt genuine fear. He said, "We're waiting for a HAMAS bomb maker named Yousef Kohistani. Once he arrives me and Naveed will martyr ourselves."

Booth thundered, "What does that mean?"

Musab sneered, "It means infidel that we will be shahids. And we will live gloriously in Paradise."

Upon hearing this Scot pulled out a hypodermic needle with a long thin tube attached to blood expander. He said casually as he pushed the needle into one of Musab's veins, "Tell me where your camel jockey friends are."

Musab glared daggers at him as he growled, "Never."

Scot asked, "Do you know what this is?"

Musab shook his head as Scott continued, "It's serum made from swine. Tell me where they are and what the target is or I will inject you with this and you will never go to Paradise."

Musab broke out in a terrorized cold sweat but said in a voice full of false bravado, "You would not do that. It would be a direct insult to Allah if you defile one of his noble warriors in such a filthy and abhorrent way."

Scot hit him with a vicious backhand as he bellowed, "Do I look like I care what Allah thinks."

And with that he depressed the plunger. Musab shrieked and thrashed against his bonds as the liquid raced into his veins. Scot sneered, "Might as well give it up. You're never getting your seventy-two virgins. You're going to hell an unclean apostate."

Musab started throwing himself against his bonds, gnashing his teeth and screaming at the top of his lungs. Finally after 45 minutes a worn and exhausted Musab slumped back against the chair and muttered in a defeated voice, "I don't know where they are but I do know the location of the target. Also you should know that if I failed to make the rendezvous point two more Shahids were to take my place."

Scott nodded as Booth asked in a hard voice, "What's the target?"

Musab hesitated for the briefest of moments but one look into Scot's blazing gray-green eyes he felt his insides turn to ice water as he said, "They wanted a target that show show the America People and the rest of the world that no one is safe from the warriors of Allah. They chose Reagan International airport."

The news made both brother's blood run cold. Scot said as he drew his 1911, "You did good for once in your miserable life Nouri. Let that comfort you as you hop on an express train straight to hell."

And with he put two rounds into Al-Musab's chest. Then he looked over at Booth as he stated in a matter of fact voice, "We need to get back to DC."

Booth nodded as he said, "I know."

His voice became an icy hiss, "But rest assured we will talk about how you just executed a prisoner."

Scot just rolled his eyes as he called the chopper.

**Will Booth report Scot. Will they get there in time or will they be too late**


End file.
